A new journey
by xurik
Summary: sora riku and kairi begin a new journey only 2 weeks after sora and riku defeat xemnas.please R


A new journey

Two weeks after sora and riku defeated xemnas and returned to destiny islands, Sora, Riku and Kairi were walking along the beach. Organisation 13 was vanquished an the worlds were at peace. Their journey was over and they could finally live ordinary lives again……or so they thought.

I do not own kingdom hearts because if I did kh3 would be out by now and i would be blind from playing it.

Chapter one: it begins.

* * *

"What!" cried sora. 

"Stop whining, everybody has to go to school" said kairi.

"But riku and I have been away for a year and a half saving the worlds" whined sora.

"No I did the year and a half," said riku, "you were sleeping for a year".

"Well……uh….lets not dwell on the past" said sora, felling a bit stupid at the moment.

"Sora you're just mad because riku did more work than you, like a years worth more" said kairi.

"Lets see. Who beat maleficent? Me. Who beat jafar, ursula, captain hook, oogie boogie, hades and clayton? Me. Who beat xeanort's heartless? (that's the final boss from kh1) Me and who beat the most organisation 13 members? Me." said sora.

"Well who saved your sorry a$$ from xemnas and helped diz while you were snoozing away for a year? Me!" said riku.

"Wait, sora I thought you said we shouldn't dwell on the past" said kairi.

"Well I say lots of stuff" said sora.

"That's true, so true we can't even get you to shut up" said riku.

"Sora!" yelled kairi.

Kairi was pointing to a bunch of dusks. Before sora even had time to summon his keyblade the dusks captured kairi.

"kairi!" cried sora.

Sora and riku summoned their keyblades and were ready to fight when a sorcerer nobody appeared through a portal (you fight those kinds of nobodies at the world that never was).

"Give us your keyblades or she dies" threatened the sorcerer nobody.

"Sora, riku don't" cried kairi before the dusks covered her mouth.

"Doesn't look like we have a choice" mumbled sora.

"Nope it doesn't" said riku.

Sora's and riku's keyblades flew out of their hands and to the sorcerer nobody who made a barrier around them so sora and riku could not summon them. After that dusks surrounded them.

"Now that you're helpless" said the sorcerer to the dusks. "Kill her"

"No!" cried sora.

"You lying bastard!" shouted riku.

"Now she dies" said the sorcerer nobody.

"I don't think so" cried a stranger.

Suddenly a person with an organisation 13 cloak except for a star like symbol on the back and shoulders jumps down and attacks the sorcerer nobody who barely dodges it and then easily kills all the dusks surrounding kairi, freeing her.

"Get him" cried the sorcerer nobody to the dusks surrounding sora and riku.

The cloaked person killed the rest of the dusks then smashed the barrier around sora and riku's keyblades.

"What, no!" cried the sorcerer nobody.

"Who's laughing now?" asked sora and riku summoning their keyblades.

Running back to the group and summoning her keyblade "I'm ready" called kairi.

"You going to help?" asked sora cautiously to the hooded person.

"If I didn't plan to help you guys afterwards I wouldn't have saved you" replied the hooded person.

**Sora's POV**

Who is this guy and why did he save us. There is something familiar about him but I just can't put my finger on it. His voice seems both familiar and alien at the same time. He saved kairi so I guess I can trust him for now. I hope I'm making the right choice.

**Normal POV**

"4 to 1 seems so unfair, how about 4 to 4 dozen" said the sorcerer nobody summoning 4 dozen dusks.

"12 each, this'll be easy" said sora.

"Only 12 each, this is going to be boring" complained riku.

"Don't worry you can have 3 of mine" said kairi.

"Charge" cried sora. The four of them charged at the small army of nobodys killing as they ran. Kairi used a thunder spell to take out three dusks and then ran at the sorcerer nobody in an attempt to hit it off guard. She lunged at it but to no avail. The sorcerer nobody was defended by a dusk who was then killed by kairi. The hooded person was doing all sorts of tricks. He ran at two dusks, jumped, flipped over and spun around, killing them in mid air. When 3 attacked him he spun around with his keyblades above his head making a shield that killed the three dusks when they hit it. He then jumped into the air landing on a dusk and cutting it right in half. When two dusks approached from the back he threw his keyblades right through them. (A/N: he wields two way to dawn keyblades, which you will find out why shortly) Sora and riku were fighting back to back and showing off too. Sora turned into final form and kicked their nonexistent asses off the face of the planet with his magical flying keyblades. Riku would jump and spin and add in a dark fiagra occasionally. Two dusks snuck up behind riku and tackled him to the ground.

"aaaa" cried riku as he saw tackled.

"riku" cried kairi as she ran over and killed the nobodies on top of riku.

"thanks kairi" said riku.

"no problem" said kairi.

When all the dusks were gone they turned their attention to the sorcerer nobody who quickly fled.

"yeah" cried sora.

"so who are you" asked kairi.

The hooded person removed his hood to reveal silver hair and aqua eyes.

"My name is xurik" said the mysterious person whose name we just learned.

"Why did you come here?" asked sora.

"I wanted to meet you three, especially riku" said xurik.

"Why did you want to meet me the most" asked riku.

"Because I'm your nobody" said xurik.

* * *

please reveiw and tell me what i need to work on and what is good.

and if you don't i'll send an army of toaster elves to destroy your home and everyone you care about.


End file.
